<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Duo Tamers by PaperFox19</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23657395">Duo Tamers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19'>PaperFox19</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Tamers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Furry, M/M, Yaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:08:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23657395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Takato is a skilled card player, he even won a national championship allowing him to create his own digimon card. He loves digimon and wishes they were real and had some of his very own. Little does he know his wish would soon be granted.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Duo Tamers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please Read and Review</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>Chap 1 Takato’s Dream<br/><br/>Takato was a skilled gamer, he played the digimon card game and was very skilled. He had a passion for the game that led him on the path he now followed. He worked side jobs to raise money to buy the cards he had. His most treasured card was Leomon, he got cards to help support him, and digimon cards that can fight beside him.<br/><br/>Using his cards he won a special tournament that allowed him to create his own digimon card. He spent days working up the design, Guilmon. The card was made and Takato had another favorite card. He went to the store spending his allowance on some new cards. The store owner was a man with brown hair, he was a kind and cheerfulman, he must have been a digimon fan himself cause he had pictures of Agumon, and WarGreymon on the wall behind the counter, and hanging on the register was a pair of goggles.<br/><br/>When Takato bought his cards, the man happily put them all in a deck box for him to try out in his card reader, among the cards a mysterious blue card appeared and joined the others. Takato couldn’t wait to scan all the cards he had.<br/><br/>Racing home he went up to his room, and he began scanning the cards, he got through them all quickly recording the data. When he came to the blue card he eyed it curiously. “I’ve never seen a card like this, I wonder what it does?” he swiped the card, and the reader went crazy. “Yeow!” he dropped it and the thing began to run a bunch of numbers and data so fast the thing seemed to stop working.<br/><br/>“Oh man don’t tell me it broke, great…” he picked it up but the device was unresponsive. Oddly enough the blue card was missing as well. “…and I won’t be able to get another one till I get paid for a few more jobs.” He set the reader down and took hold of his two favorite cards. “Atleast I know I still got you two.”<br/><br/>He went to his bed, and took off his clothes. Takato had a strong love for digimon, but he had a special place in his heart for Leomon. He had a huge crush on him!<br/><br/>The sheer number of dreams he had about the lion like digimon he had lost count. He was so tall and muscular, he found himself getting aroused at meeting the digimon. To run his fingers through his mane, to feel his muscles, to see what was behind those tight pants of his. It had always been his wish to meet Leomon for real, but now he had another wish to meet his little Guilmon.<br/><br/>Guilmon had many aspects that Takato admired about Leomon, his firm pecs and abs, and his muscled arms and legs. However his design for Guilmon was more innocent and loving where to him Leomon was sexy proud and strong.<br/><br/>He held both cards and felt his manhood stir, his length stood at a proud 7 inches fully aroused. He blushed, staring at Leomon’s card, checking out his muscles. One of his dreams being that Leomon would allow him to thrust his length along the valley of his muscled chest.<br/><br/>Pumping his length he let his mind wonder, his boyhood curiosity thinking of what it would be like to kiss Leomon or Guilmon. To touch and be touched by them, his mind turned to a special fantasy he had. In this he was naked between both digimon, Guilmon at his front with Leomon behind him. The two growled lustfully as they moved down his body.<br/><br/>Leomon spread his cheeks exposing his twitching hole, he let out a growl of approval. He started lapping at Takato’s entrance causing the boy to let out a surprised gasp of pleasure.<br/><br/>This pleasure would only intensify as Guilmon took his balls into his mouth, he sucked on his tamer’s sack, tearing moans from the boys lips.<br/><br/>Of course this was just a fantasy, but the boy pumped his cock as his mind went wild. His eyes never left the two cards in his hands, taking in every detail. “Leomon, Guilmon!!” he moaned as he reached climax. His essence splashed all over his stomach and chest.<br/><br/>He lay back panting, he kissed the two cards and set them beside the believed to be broken reader. “Goodnight.” He cleaned up and pulled his blanket over, and he rolled onto his side.<br/><br/>While he slept the reader changed into something new and it scanned the two cards. It loaded their data and somewhere in the city Calumon reacted to the power.<br/><br/>-x-<br/><br/>Calumon was a tiny little digimon who accidently came to the human world. Calumon was looking for someone to play with. A storm rolled in, as the digivice reacted.<br/><br/>Takato had a dream, one different than others he had. He appeared out in the rain standing above the street as a digifield opened up. There was a girl with two digimon with her, a Renamon and Impmon. Lynxmon rose up from the field and growled at them. “It’s Lynxmon versus Renamon, watch closely Impmon.”<br/><br/>Just like that the two were fighting, but it wasn’t long before Renamon was pinned. “Digi Modify Speed activate!” in a flash Renamon was powered up and with blinding speed she blasted Lynxmon and absorbed his data.<br/><br/>Takato woke up feeling cold from the rain. A small light caught his attention, he looked over and couldn’t believe what he saw; a digivice, a real live digivice!<br/><br/>He picked it up, and examined it. “No way, is this real?” he clicked a button and two other screens opened up, both holding the same message “Digimon downloading…”<br/><br/>Takato got dressed and took his digivice to show his friends. Kazu and Kenta just laughed at him, thinking he just had a wet dream and teased him about it. They ran off laughing at him, but Takato believed this was real, little did he know the download completed and he missed the call.<br/><br/>“Oh man I missed it, I wonder where they are?”<br/><br/>Little did he know there was someone else looking for his digimon. Hypnos was working to locate and contain the digimon who tried to come to the world, calling them wild ones.<br/><br/>Takato’s digivice reacted and led him to where the two would hopefully emerge. A brilliant light rose up to the sky, Takato wasn’t the only one to see it but he would be the one to find it first. His digivice helped pull the two into the world, he stared in wonder as the digimon of his dreams were standing before him. “Your real, you’re really real!”<br/><br/>The two looked at him. “Takatomon?” Guilmon blinked at him, looking at him cutely. He suddenly smiled at him and pounced on his tamer. He happily licked the boy’s cheek.<br/><br/>“How did you know my name?”<br/><br/>“I dunno, I just knew by seeing your face. I know you are Takatomon!” he said happily nuzzling his cheek.<br/><br/>“So you are Takato?” the deep voice of Leomon sent a shiver down his spine. He looked up at the digimon who walked towards him. Leomon eyed him up and down, finally he smirked and leaned down to lick Takato’s other cheek. “You will help make me strong.”<br/><br/>The boy blushed and he eyed him happily. “Yes you will do nicely.”<br/><br/>To be continued</p>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jumpmenu">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>